Eleventh Doctor
The Eleventh Doctor is a LEGO Ideas Minifigure who appears in the set 21304 Doctor Who. He appears in LEGO Dimensions as a playable character when you purchase the 71204 Level Pack. Background The Eleventh Doctor was a gauche, capricious, emotionally unpredictable and adventurous incarnation of the renegade Time Lord known as the Doctor, as well as the final incarnation of his original regeneration cycle. However, by this point in his life, his reputation had grown immense, attracting a new strain of conflicts. Wishing to withdraw from the dangers it created, he became a secretive and guileful individual for the sake of himself and those he held close. He engaged in a centuries-long struggle to the death against his enemies, including an assassination plot and a last stand against the Silence. He was also discovered by Clara Oswald to have a secret previously unknown regeneration - The War Doctor - who he never mentioned and originally hated. He was later reunited with him and his predecessor, the Tenth Doctor. Just like the the Second Doctor he wore a bow-tie, and later in life he took to wearing glasses when examining things like the Fifth and Tenth Doctors. Just like the First Doctor he died from old age, and like the Second Doctor his regeneration was influenced by the Time Lords, who granted him a new cycle of regenerations and changed him into his current incarnation - The Twelfth Doctor. He joined his other incarnations in the shows 50th Anniversary special "The Day of the Doctor" where he helped save his home planet during the special's climax. Appearances * 21304 Doctor Who 'Videogame Appearances' *LEGO Dimensions Trivia *This incarnation of The Doctor was played by Matt Smith from 2010 to 2013. *Archive Audio from specific episodes that feature Matt Smith will be used in-game for when the Eleventh Doctor is talking. Here are some of the lines that we currently know of: "Hello. I'm The Doctor" And "All of time and space: everything that ever happened. Or ever will... Where do you want to start?" *Stephen Sharples, the Assistant Game Director at TT Games, confirmed that the Eleventh Doctor will put on a fez or a stetson which serves as his idle animation. *The costume Eleventh Doctor is wearing in the game is derived from his first look in his earlier seasons. After losing his companions Amy Pond and Rory Williams by being captured by the Weeping Angels in New York City in the episode "Angels Take Manhattan", his clothes became more sober in tone and was changed into a purple color scheme, which lasted until his regeneration into Twelfth Doctor in the Christmas special "The Time of the Doctor". *His actor Matt Smith is currently the youngest actor to be cast as The Doctor, being at 26/27 years old at the time of casting. This record was previously held by Peter Davison at 29 years old. Gallery DOCTORS.png Tumblr_nslvbi4tlo1u9448qo1_500.gif|The Eleventh Doctor doing the Drunk Giraffe in LEGO Dimensions 2132293-o 1a0s187a5mmo9ne1pq1t8gcndk-blog-huge.jpg Eleventh Doctor.jpg|The Eleventh Doctor in LEGO Dimensions Category:Characters Category:Time Lords Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:LEGO Ideas Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:LEGO Ideas Characters Category:Physical Minifigures Category:Upcoming Minifigures Category:Minifigures Introduced in 2015 Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Index